


[57/87/All7]腦洞集中

by jessline0324



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。之後如果有新的也會整理過來。57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。





	1. 奇幻生物AU

-實驗室誕生的非人生物李代表  
-因為下半身是魚型態的關係應該算是人魚  
-能在空中游動，空氣對他來說就是水  
-游過的地方會有彩虹泡泡似的痕跡  
-逃出實驗室之後化為人形，化人的瞬間忘記沒辦法飄摔下來砸到李哥  
-李哥是在實驗室打工的大學生，聽說過這個實驗項目但沒看資料的權限  
-帶代表去吃東西，發現"這哥不會用筷子好妙"覺得很有趣  
-代表覺得這人怎麼飄不起來啊真有趣  
-互相覺得很怪所以產生興趣的兩人  
-一陣子之後代表在家發呆的時候飄起來李哥才發現  
-7跟代表同物種但是屬性不同  
-代表是大氣屬性的話，7就是草木  
-托代表的福跟著溜出實驗室，但是沒辦法飄所以跟丟了，迷路之後找了個溫室暫時待著  
-坐一坐就睡著了  
-發呆/睡著的時候周圍會飄亮亮的粉，本人並不承認是自己的花粉  
-不太喜歡蟲子，但是因為自身屬性的關係無可奈何  
-待過的地方都有淡淡清香  
-7待的溫室是8家別墅花園裡的設施  
-在裡面睡覺的時候被逃鋼琴課的小少爺8遇到  
-8還被他的花粉嗆到，咳嗽聲把7吵醒了

後續的話  
8&7大概就是一個童養媳(?)的故事  
李哥代表大概會比較狗血吧(你住手


	2. 587哨兵響導AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87/587為主。

-7哨兵，擅長格鬥，下半身很強(。)臉也很能打(。)在嚮導和普通人裡都有一定人氣但他自己完全不信  
-5全能嚮導，跟7是因為系統抽選分配才搭檔的，默契很好乾脆申請長期搭檔  
-8哨兵，擅長偵查，本人很高大但精神動物很小隻所以經常執行偵查任務，跟7是從小鄰居的關係，被7笑過太黏哥哥才變成哨兵跟來  
-8暫時沒有嚮導搭檔，都是搭7的便車讓5順便弄一下  
-5覺得好玩，因為7的關係也會特別照顧一下這個弟弟  
-但晚上想把他扔出房外(57住一起)  
-7精神嚮導:英國斑點兔  
超會跳，愛玩，活力充沛。  
-8精神嚮導:白熊倉鼠  
能長得很大，現在也還持續在長  
-5精神嚮導:耳廓狐  
被7笑說該不會因為長得像吧。至今還不知道真正原因，就像7也還摸不透5。

喔我真的很喜歡一個57設定是  
看起來沒被留什麼標記的7 有意的人一靠近才發現渾身上下都是5的氣息，一旦開始注意存在感會突然變得超強烈  
笑著安排好每一步 這樣感覺的5  
喜到爆炸  
(國中生:。


	3. ABO築巢梗 / 7Ω

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87/587為主。

(7)  
-會用APP提醒週期  
-期間反應不大，屬於比較接近B的類型  
-但是被醫生警告過標記之後可能會非常依賴對方(嘿嘿...)  
-大概三~五天之前會跑去找親近的人蹭床  
-因為要好的朋友多，被蹭過的人也多，但B和O居多  
-唯二被蹭過床的A是5和8  
-5是故意讓7來蹭床的，8是一開始不知道這孩子已經分化了  
-會撈朋友的衣服來穿(感情夠好+味道喜歡限定)  
-但是因為男生宿舍大家都亂穿所以沒人發現  
-不會隱瞞自己的第二性別，但是也不會主動講，有人問起會坦白的類型  
-周遭的朋友都對他愛穿oversize這件事很有意見(因為後頸會超級露出來)  
-被5發現是因為順了一頂人家的毛帽走  
-被5發現之後直接問晚上要不要一起睡，很乾脆的答應了  
-蓋同一條被子還貼超近但是真的就只是睡覺  
-一沾枕就睡著了，5直接失眠，因為袖子被7拽著的關係不敢換姿勢，隔天有點落枕  
-因為喜歡5的味道所以會不自覺的一直貼過去摸摸蹭蹭  
-5想送他圍巾  
-也蠻喜歡8的味道，但是有哥哥包袱所以比較克制skinship  
-通常是捏手貼肩膀之類的  
-去蹭8的床時是被抱著睡的那個，隔天起床手很痠  
-姿勢差不多就是無尾熊和樹那樣  
-某次APP故障週期算錯，差點被弟弟咬才發現人家是A  
-被所有人唸了一頓，尤其是代表  
-8的衣服太大件反而不常借來穿  
-無意間發現4也是A(對這是我個人喜好)  
-會發現是因為覺得自己最近也太喜歡去牽人家手了吧好像怪怪的，私底下問還把4嚇一大跳  
-然後就變成可以肆無忌憚摸摸蹭蹭的關係  
-5跟8不知道  
-還沒有伴侶的關係，築巢期就是胡亂抓各種喜歡的味道來放在床上  
-會要求一定的清潔程度，絕對不會把巢築在地面  
-只穿出去吃飯的衣服可以，穿去練舞運動的不行，洗乾淨的也不行  
-發情開始跟結束都精神很好，幾乎看不出來  
-會把借來的衣服洗好再還回去  
-同房的會堆在一起，大家就繼續互穿

(5)  
-人緣很好的A，非常明白自己的優勢劣勢，也會恰如其分地運用在日常生活中  
-一開始覺得7是很有趣的弟弟  
-發現對方會抱著自己的帽子睡覺之後就不只是弟弟了  
-邀請7一起睡覺的時候對方沒有推託，爽快的樣子令他印象深刻  
-和5以前認識的O都不太一樣，所以和7待在一起的時間越來越多  
-常常覺得7是不是不知道自己很有魅力啊  
-非常享受來自7的各種skinship  
-7覺得5的襯衫太花俏了一次也沒借過  
-5是覺得7沒什麼資格說自己啦，但是還是買了幾件比較一般的T恤  
-不會特別去表示(嚇走其他A之類)，但很滿意7跟自己特別好這點  
-一段時間之後才注意到7跟自己的身高差  
-也就是"花了點時間才變成會脫鞋的關係"的意思  
-覺得7聞起來有點像炸雞  
-因為他喜歡吃  
-一生一世什麼的還沒思考過  
-手機裡有7用的那個APP，設了差不多的時間，會準備好床等7來

(8)  
-超級早分化，異常的早  
-因為身處宿舍這種人很多的複雜環境，偶爾漏一點信息素出來也沒人發現  
-太早離開學校，並沒有完全掌握應該要有的性教育知識  
-沒有把自己特別喜歡跟著7這樣的行為跟第二性別聯想在一起  
-直到7差點被自己咬了才發現  
-當下的心情是"咦等等咦咦咦"但身體動作不受控制  
-被訓了一頓，然後被帶去上健康教育課  
-上完課之後對7有了全新的認識  
-更喜歡了  
-從健教老師那裡明白標記對Ω是多重要的大事，因此打算慢慢變成7重要的人，取得同意之後再標記  
-發現7會拿自己衣服，所以都會準備一件放在同樣的位置  
-但是是洗過的。洗過的7不要。  
-撒嬌的時候會想勾7的臂彎  
-只是吸鼻子也能獲得7的特別關照，注意到的時候已經不能沒有這份關照了  
-很喜歡7要抬頭看自己這一點  
-用7的身高模擬過接吻場景，發現自己繼續長高好像會變得不容易親到  
-如果7來蹭床的話會把枕頭收到剩一個  
-周遭的人一多就會想往7旁邊貼  
-如果不能貼的話就會想一直盯著7看  
-比較有安全感


	4. 587大學AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87/587為主。

(7)  
-企管系2年級，跆拳道社  
-被媽媽找去幫鄰居小孩補習(=8)  
-不知道為什麼學生跳級考來跟自己一樣的大學  
-"喔，真的考上了耶，祝賀你呀"  
-被學生凹請客要吃豬排，"我哪有錢？"這樣敷衍過去了  
-後來買了材料+請教學長打算自己做  
-大失敗  
-但是學生超開心的  
-因為同寢學長和5一起搞樂團的關係，和5非常要好  
-經常跑去5系上，搞得人家老師以為7是他們系的  
-5期中分組展演的時候幫忙演過一個腳色，留下很羞恥的照片  
-但是本人一陣子之後就習慣了，還會時不時蹦出那個腳色的台詞  
-會被叫去幫忙社團行政，5都會跟去  
-很喜歡肢體接觸，但是對8比較少，有哥哥包袱  
-酒量不好。  
-被讚美的時候會不知所措，經常因為這樣被5和8玩弄。  
-因為力氣大，社團表演的時候會找他去劈木板，效果特別好。(1是社長)  
-和8睡過一張床。  
-期中期末考週的時候5跟8都喜歡去7寢室玩，因為可以看到稀有的唸書mode，戴眼鏡亂毛皺眉7  
(5不用考試但要演出，8天才型選手)  
-有駕照，平常都是自己騎車載5，但是8出現之後5就會主動開車載7去家教，跟7出去玩也會開車，因為8經常跟來

(8)  
-因為成績不好，媽媽拜託鄰居找了家教來，是鄰居家的好看哥哥  
-其實不是不會，是因為都會了怕被同學說話，才裝作不會  
-認識老師之後不裝了，直接跳級考進老師的學校  
-電資學院不分系特別班  
-找各種藉口就是要黏著老師  
-不知道為什麼總是會有另一個學長跟老師一起來找自己  
-跟學長比各種賽  
-結果因為跟學長(=5)較勁的關係，大學生活變得超豐富  
-因為跟7睡過所以自信滿滿  
-其實只是午睡躺一起  
-沒有社團  
-7時時刻刻都想在自己面前保持可靠哥哥的形象，對此有點負擔  
-因為5的關係有幸見到7喝醉的樣子，不知道要不要感謝5  
-5畢業的時候非常開心，結果隔天又在學校裏見到5了，不開心

(5)  
-表演藝術系大三，主修表演  
-熱音社，因為同團團員和7同寢室的關係才認識，7和自己的默契很好所以越來越親近  
-對8和7一起睡過這件事很介意，因此訂了年度目標是要親一下  
-那一年沒親到  
-大二那年的期中分組展演找了7來幫忙跑龍套，表演題目是愛麗絲(2飾演)和紅心女王(5飾演)的宮心計  
-7來幫忙演兔子，只要站在女王旁邊就好，結果他揣摩兔子揣摩得太好、影片在網路上瘋傳  
-本來沒有要唸碩士，發現離自己畢業的時間越近8就越開心，因此賭氣考了研究所  
-還第一名考上  
-接替畢業的團員，搬進7那間寢室，把8激得不輕  
-但是直到研究所畢業都還是沒親到


	5. 石油王AU(87+5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87/587為主。

石油王二代8×被誤抓誤進獻的異國美人7 +照顧8長大的貼身侍衛/保母5

-跟著去做田野調查的學者助理7，跟嚮導失散之後試著自己找到回去的路，好不容易遇到車隊沒想到居然是人口販子的車隊  
-被當作保護費送給這一帶的老大   
-因為語言不通一直不知道發生什麼事  
-從人口販子那裡被送過去的時候路上待遇還不錯，直到5來以前都以為被關著是因為自己是身份不明的外國人  
-5會帶吃的來，菜色還不賴，有當地特色料理也有炸雞、漢堡這種常見的速食  
-會跟7聊天，大致掌握7的來歷、目的和身份，判定為無害之後才讓8跟7碰面  
-因為8未成年，一開始5是把7當少主玩伴看待的  
-5話術很厲害，用拒絕不了的方式讓7乖乖留在8身邊  
-從聽說有人進獻美人到實際見到美人花了8大概3個月  
-因為5很龜毛(8原話)  
-美人哥哥說話很有趣，8很喜歡他  
-但是跟之前每個來陪自己的人一樣，美人哥哥偶爾會看著遠方沉思  
-8提出要送美人哥哥回家的提議，居然被美人哥哥拒絕了  
-哥哥不太用刀削蘋果，削煩了會用手掰，8喜歡他這樣所以常要他削蘋果給自己  
-8成年(16)之後5開始考慮要不要把7放進妻候選名單裡  
-問過8的意見，少年忙著結巴臉紅沒能好好表達  
-所以5就放進去了  
-被獨自害羞的8偷偷排到順序第一個  
-婚禮當天的新婦體檢(主要是有沒有偷帶武器&處子檢查)因為性別問題是由5完成的  
-7在此之前都因為5說過8是困在黃金城的王子而沒想走，這之後開始想走

總之就是

想把7留在身邊、因為成長環境而顯得有些自私不替人著想的石油王二代8

+

在異國嫁做人妻還莫名其妙被管家性騷擾但是性命無憂就不是很緊張的衰小7

+

看起來心機很重但其實只是不擇手段效忠石油王一族的管家/保母/侍衛/助理5

7不太care結婚問題是因為

-8還小他覺得不會真的對自己怎樣  
-他的證件不見了，這個婚姻關係沒有登記/留下正式紀錄，覺得只是陪寂寞孩子玩一下沒關係  
-誰知道小朋友是真心喜歡他的


	6. 修車廠老闆與貓(27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。
> 
> 本篇是昨晚夢到的27。

經營修車廠的李老闆、某天接受市政府委託去把空地上的無人認領的老車拖去報廢，沒想到拖吊的時候被老車裡突然衝出來的一隻三花小貓撓了臉一把，李老闆只好一邊道歉一邊往老車上鉤鉤子。  
半夜的時候突然有個瘦瘦的男人來修車廠敲門，宣稱李老闆拆了他家，必須分一半床給他以示負責。

(發現貓妖原型的李老闆)  
7:哇  
2:怎樣，有什麼意見  
7:你是三花貓欸  
2:.......怎樣  
7:三花公貓很少見欸  
2:.......你不驚訝可以變人的部分??  
7:對欸媽啊!!!你是妖怪喔?!??!???!  
2:.......

7:貓妖吃這麼多罐罐沒問題嗎  
特地變回貓型嗑貓零食的2:要你管??


	7. ABO / 4α7Ω

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。
> 
> 本篇是我很想看的47 ABO 孕後短腦洞。

47ABO

崽子滿月之後大家來探望、都以為4是坐月子的那個，送了一大堆尺寸不合的禮物，還問4怎麼是他在待客7在沙發上打瞌睡。  
至於尺寸不合的禮物到底有什麼  
我推薦各位去看一下母嬰用品專賣網站(操你媽  
這就是每天上班看擠乳器的時候我腦子裡在想的事情(老闆:幹  
孕婦很推薦的用品月亮枕，拉直了有170公分長（有些歐美牌子還會到195），讓孕婦晚上睡覺比較好睡的，崽出生之後也可以用來當哺乳輔助

就

很想看努力把大家送的月亮枕扛給老婆用的4  
和碎念圖案為什麼是粉兔子但抱緊緊的７


	8. 想像中的朋友AU(87)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。

-獨生子、爸媽工作又很忙，寂寞的8  
-某天發現身邊多了一個哥哥陪自己  
-但是誰也看不到哥哥、哥哥也沒辦法碰到任何東西  
-被保母「到賢在和想像朋友說話嗎～？」這樣問了，所以哥哥應該是自己想像出來的朋友吧  
-哥哥教他怎麼安全地弄吃的，大人發現的時候還被稱讚很獨立  
-上小學前一天哥哥消失了  
-因此難過了一段時間  
-長大之後並沒有忘記以前曾經有個想像的朋友這件事  
-雖然也有了新的朋友，但是偶爾還是會想起哥哥  
-唸大學之後因為生活豐富的關係經常晚歸  
-某天半路上被當地的混混攔在巷子裡  
-混混居然長的和哥哥一模一樣

然後就是  
好學生黏著小混混的故事ㄌ(幹  
小混混一直覺得這孩子腦袋有問題、都考上好大學了幹嘛整天跟著自己到處晃  
好學生硬黏一段時間之後、也因為一直被8+9嫌煩開始有一點懷疑自己這樣不好，無意間得知8+9以前有出過車禍昏迷過一段時間，出院之後因傷被迫停止運動選手生涯，後來就變現在這樣  
昏迷的時間跟8的"哥哥"出現的時間是重疊的  
8因此想盡辦法要拉8+9一把，因為他覺得這個人值得更好的生活  
但是不管相處了多久，他還是沒有告訴8+9當年他曾經給過小時候的自己很多很多愛的事情。


	9. 辦公室AU(57)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。

新來的行銷助理7  
公司的鎖和打卡都是用臉部辨識  
7長得太端正了常常被系統判定是假的、被鎖在門外，只好打給總機轉資訊部找人幫忙。  
常常被煩的工程師5:要不要直接加我line啊，就不用再打給總機了——  
這樣開始的辦公室純愛故事

5想知道系統漏洞到底在哪，想盡辦法測試，甚至不知道從哪裡搞了一尊美術系畫素描用的半身石膏像來  
要下班的7經過：……這是在幹嘛…  
把5嚇一跳、差點摔掉石膏像，慌忙要接結果砸到腳

→進入偶像劇必備帶回家療傷橋段(X  
（其實是因為7住公司旁邊很近，又太晚了藥局和診所都沒開

熟了之後7會在下班之後留下來幫忙測臉部辨識系統哪裡有bug  
兩個人在沒人的走廊上對攝影機擺怪表情做鬼臉然後笑到抱在一起  
加班經過的2:我他媽看到了什麼

2是7的主管  
大概知道為什麼7午休和下班之後愛往資訊部跑  
2:我記得你隸屬行銷部對吧  
抱著午餐正要晃去資訊部的7:呃  
2:今天中午大家一起吃嗎？我請客  
然後2搭著7肩膀，跟行銷部門一大票人熱熱鬧鬧的出去了(途中一定會經過資訊部門)  
單純想捉弄好朋友的2:嘻嘻好玩😸

告白的那段大概是  
一如往常下班跑去找5聊兩句的7  
被5問要不要一起吃個晚飯  
一起去吃了公司附近剛開幕的義大利麵  
7點了提拉米蘇當餐後甜點，正在吃的時候沉默超過5分鐘的5突然問他明天要不要一起吃早餐  
7:???早餐???????  
5:(伸手幫忙擦掉7嘴角的可可粉)每天的早餐


	10. 逆轉魔女集會AU(57)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。

-被7撿回家的5，大概14、15歲  
-一開始戒心超重，完全不相信7，總覺得他看似單純的目的背後絕對藏著什麼邪惡隱情  
-完全沒有  
-叫5去抓青蛙   
5:是不是要熬什麼藥是要用在我身上嗎還是村民身上難怪村民都那麼喜歡他  
7:沒有啊，你好像心情不好，抓青蛙滿好玩的……  
-於是經常出現5滿臉問號跟在7背後的場景  
-稍微長大一點後開始對監護人深深著迷的青少年5(17.18歲左右)  
-但是年長幾百歲的監護人完全沒get到  
-被問成年生日禮物想要什麼，按著7肩膀把人壓在沙發上認真的說想要他  
-7:???不行欸魔女之間的法術不是這樣傳承的  
-然後5成年當天收到一大堆魔法教科書  
-氣到把7超用力抱著的5:......我討厭你  
-7:???


	11. 對all7各cp的大概認知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在推特隨手打過的一堆腦洞集中，亂七八糟的。  
之後如果有新的也會整理過來。  
57/87為主，偶爾有其他7，看我的腦有沒有發癲。  
這篇是蝶團內ALL7。

[17]  
小朋友cp，在一起的時候精神年齡約莫等於小學生作弄喜歡的人博取注意力那附近。小學生吵架等級的拌嘴幾乎無時無刻不在發生，有時候會讓旁人疑惑"這兩個是真的在談戀愛還是怎樣？"

[27]  
多半是2➡7先起頭，而且是單純的"捉弄他好像很有趣"開始，7被弄得多了也慢慢敢回弄貓貓哥哥，等到7某次玩得太過火、不小心過度肢體接觸的時候才會讓2開始考慮性吸引力這件事。  
很有可能考慮5秒不到就把人壓住準備幹大的。

[37]  
比較細水流長的相處模式，不管多小的事情只要7覺得有趣就會興奮地現給3看，久了慢慢培養出這方面的默契，不過發瘋的種類和方式不太一樣、用了點時間才磨合好。

[47]  
莫名其妙的性吸引力，自然而然就和對方窩在一起、彼此都不太確定為什麼。7總是喜歡話說著說著就動手，本身就喜歡skinship的緣故、也喜歡嚕弟弟，弟弟發現這哥可以揉之後也毫不手軟。屬於skinship出真感情的類型。

[57]  
梗說出口對方就能馬上領會，聊天內容像是排練過無數次的相聲段子，興趣喜好都不太一樣，但是說到快樂的事情就會想起對方。不是那種能互相扶持的類型(感覺他倆對對方是說不出真正心事的)但是永遠都是彼此最堅強溫暖的後盾。

[67]  
SSR。極其稀有的狀況才會產生的CP，暫時沒有想法，需要再觀察。

[77]  
老虎×兔兔雙胞胎水仙我嗑爆。  
可以理解為舞臺表演mode的7和台下日常mode的軟軟7。

[87]  
(目前暫時是)青春期情緒複雜的青少年不知道該怎麼和暗戀很久的哥哥相處，感覺對方怎麼看都不順眼同時卻怎麼看都順眼，每天心情都起起伏伏的，偏偏對方是完全不懂照顧其他人情緒的類型。  
7只知道怎麼逗人笑，排難解憂通常是誤打誤撞，但是越逗弟弟笑弟弟心情越複雜。

[97]  
不太擅長和人交際、有點怕生 和 自來熟、一開始溫度就是99度的兩人，要有火花比較可能是混熟之後兩人一起參加一個都是陌生人的場合。  
突然發現7並不僅僅親近自己、而是對誰都會熱情以待的9比較有主動伸手抓牢7的可能。並不會有那種小說漫畫裡常見的黑化念頭，埋頭努力要讓7待在身邊的類型。

[107]  
雖然自己很瘋，但是對方比自己更瘋、因此常常被嚇到的10，久了之後漸漸養成盯著對方看的習慣，想要知道這個有趣的哥哥下一步做什麼。也是習慣成自然的那種。

[X7]  
產生興趣的那一秒就會開始計畫、結果因為對計畫的每一步都太憂愁反而病倒，並且陰錯陽差直接進入最後階段。比方感冒發燒燒成笨笨然後抱著來送水的哥哥昏睡7小時不讓走這種的。醒來之後才知道睡夢中的自己把計畫破壞殆盡，卻意外告白成功。


	12. 費雪小姐探案影集AU(57)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 57  
漂漂名媛費雪小姐=曹  
反差萌傲嬌警探=潔  
口愛助手小桃=亨亨

約1920左右  
因為在母國貴族生活太無聊所以跑去地球另一端的5  
原本預定要在某個餐廳和在當地擔任醫生的多年損友2碰面，意外碰上殺人事件，好奇心很重的5就跟在警察旁邊打轉  
來偵辦的警察7很煩他這樣(而且不知道5是貴族)講話就不太客氣想趕他走，5覺得哇塞這人怎麼這樣好新鮮喔  
然後又剛好出什麼事的時候5都在現場，漸漸和7熟起來(但是維持了一段時間的冤家關係)  
同警局的警察1，和7是互相幫忙的同事，有主要負責的案件，遇到負責人不是自己負責的案件就會去幫忙  
5的助手是第一起案件的間接受害人4，雇主過世了無處可去就被5雇用，因為太常跟著5跑警局+5老摸進7辦公室獨處  
所以和1成為好友


	13. 各CP魅力點

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17/47/57/87

到潔:少年懵懂之間萌芽的小小戀心，哥哥雖然寵自己但同時又很不解風情，每天都在好喜歡好討厭之間反覆橫跳

99:只有同齡人親故才會有的、完全沒有gap的相處模式，兩個都很臭直男卻在談戀愛這點非常棒

曹潔:因為腦電波微妙的同頻率所以急速拉近的距離，雖然成長環境等造成價值觀有些許不同的地方，卻能很好地一起消化。"不會跟對方說自己對這段關係的真實想法"這一點實在很辣

檸潔:快速鎖定目標+明白自己優勢的檸，一步一步慢慢接近對方，在所有人都看不出來的地方設下陷阱，引誘潔自己踏進去，回過神來的時候身上已經打下弟弟專屬的烙印了。香。


	14. 靈魂伴侶AU(57)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設➡有點不一樣，成年(18)那天不是浮現名字、是在身上寫字的時候對方身上也會浮現。

-5聽這些命中注定的愛情故事長大，上高中之後不想隨主流、對這些有點反感，有點不想變成18歲  
-18歲生日那天什麼都沒浮現，他在自己手上寫字也沒回應，全身上下檢查了好幾遍都沒有  
-不知道該鬆一口氣還是失望，總之照舊過日子，被朋友問起就裝神秘  
-大學唸作曲，走路時突然有靈感會先記在手上  
-大三那一年，正在手臂上畫譜的時候旁邊突然浮現一排有點潦草的問句，感覺好像很緊張的問了一大堆  
-5畫了一個笑臉:你為什麼不先談談你自己呢  
-對方真的開始聊自己，連小時候尿床都講出來  
-知道對方今天剛滿18歲，即使對方說了自己本名也不想去搜尋，也不想講自己的名字，持續在手上當筆友當了一段時間  
-有一天洗澡的時候發現背後出現奇怪的圖案，在手上寫字問了才知道7跑去刺青  
-7問他不好看嗎，5:不好看啊，7:我媽也這麼說……  
-5:(幹嘛??這是什麼隱喻嗎??我跟他家人很處得來??)  
-5身上經常突然出現瘀青，是7跟朋友打球或出去玩的時候弄到的(5沒有感覺  
-大學畢業演出的慶功宴在酒吧裡包場，5拿著自己的酒在酒吧裡晃來晃去到處找人聊天，窩在角落休息的時候旁邊突然跑來一個打扮有點像公關的男生  
-男生:"借我躲一下TT我一直被當作陪酒的公關大家都要灌我"  
-同學青梅竹馬的鄰居弟弟  
-兩個窩在角落的人一邊喝東西一邊亂聊天  
-弟弟說自己酒量不好所以喝汽水  
-亂聊途中意外的發現相當有默契，連笑梗都很類似，可以一直互相接話  
-聊一聊同學找過來，慶祝+開心，硬是灌了弟弟一杯酒  
-本來就有點醉的5+ㄎㄧㄤ掉的弟弟繼續聊天，聊一聊不知道為什麼往一夜情的方向聊  
-然後就帶回家滾床單了

-第二天起床的時候5大概記得昨天晚上在幹嘛，頭很痛所以跑去倒水喝  
-一邊喝水一邊看床上還在爆睡的弟弟，弟弟一個翻身露出背上的刺青，5覺得好像有點眼熟欸是在哪裡看過，想起來之後直接整杯水打翻  
-是曾經浮現在自己背後的，7的刺青  
-也有可能是湊巧一樣，等7起床之後兩人一起出去吃飯，在7跑去倒水的時候5悄悄在手上寫東西，過五秒之後不遠處的7直接把手上的東西打翻，一邊擦一邊跟店家道歉順便借筆  
-突然變成相隔不到1公尺卻硬要在手上筆談的狀況  
5:昨晚喝酒了?  
7:???你怎麼知道  
5:我就是知道，現在在幹嘛?  
(過了一下)  
7:跟朋友吃飯  
然後7走回來坐下，一直異常沉默，到快吃完的時候才不安的跟5問說有了靈魂伴侶還跟別人一夜情是不是很糟糕  
5:你們在交往?  
7:沒...  
5:從小訂婚?  
7:沒....我還不知道他名字  
5:那不就是普通朋友嗎，還好吧  
7:...嗯...  
5:你也不知道我名字啊  
7:!!!哥怎麼稱呼  
5:看手心  
然後在7面前往自己手心上寫名字  
7:????????是在哈囉????????????

一陣子之後就變成智障情侶了我想。  
會在手上寫家裡缺什麼提醒要買、結果兩個人都買了、導致家裡日用品經常爆量的那種。  
5比較會耍浪漫，在手上寫情歌或把7寫過、有特殊意義的話或塗鴉刺青在身上，7比較臭直男不會弄這些，但是熱愛用抱抱蹭蹭表達感情。


End file.
